A Real Shinobi
by NaruKyuuUzusune
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has led a pretty tough life. But, what if life wasn't so easy to the good guys? How will Naruto handle it?


**A Real Shinobi**

 **Author's Notes: Man,I remember wanting to write fanfiction so much. This is my own rendition of the Naruto Lore. Well,here's a start to improve upon my writing,I suppose. Enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a review.**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **D.O.B :**_ **10th October**

 _ **Notable Appearance :**_ **Bright blond hair. Bright blue eyes. Distinctive three whiskers on each**

 **Sides of his cheeks.**

 _ **Bio :**_ **Born on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Uzumaki Naruto was born to ? and ?. He**

 **became the** **jinchūriki to the Nine-Tailed Fox shortly after his birth and death of his parents.**

 **The true reasons remain unclear. No legal guardian as of right now.**

'This doesn't tell me anything about myself!'thought Naruto as his 12-year old mind tries to wrap itself around the fact that the scroll that was supposedly be able to tell him more about himself,gave him little to no information. He couldn't quite understand what a **jinchūriki** meant so he paid no mind to it.

It doesn't help that the names of his parents were illegible. As it turned out,when he grabbed the Scroll of Seals, he found a scroll nearby labelled **"CLASSIFIED:FOX"** and being a pre-teen,his curiousity got the better of him and grabbed it along.

"Man,this blows." he said loudly giving up on the scroll putting it away in his pocket as he opens up the Scroll of Seals revealing the many techniques that were sealed away by the First Hokage. Naruto knew he was to give the scroll immediately to Mizuki but he thought it wouldn't hurt to learn a technique or two from it. It may even give him the edge he needs when he finally becomes a real genin.

"This seems interesting." Naruto said as he glances over a technique named "Shadow Clone Technique". He was certain this would impress all the other genins when he finally became one.

* * *

Naruto was happy. He finally mastered the technique that took over and hour. But that happiness was very short-lived as he heard an overly-familiar voice.

"NARUTO!" yelled his academy teacher, Umino Iruka trying his best to find Naruto in the thick forest. As Iruka found him,he noticed that he had a big scroll in hand.

"Naruto,where did you get that scroll from?" asked sternly.

Naruto began explaining everything from the start when he failed the graduation exam due to him not being able to do basic techniques like the Clone technique to when Mizuki told him that he would personally allow Naruto to become a Genin and graduate up if he gives him the Scroll of Seals in the Hokage Office up until now,where Naruto is just waiting for Mizuki to show up.

Iruka quickly realized what a big mistake Naruto had done and how he got tricked. Iruka immediately tried his best to get Naruto away from there when suddenly,Mizuki shows up from behind the trees with a flurry of kunais aimed at the both of them.

"Naruto,give me the scroll!" said a slightly ticked off Mizuki while Naruto was still confused about the situation at hand.

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" yelled the injured Iruka at Naruto clearing up his confusion. Iruka quickly explained as to how Mizuki used him in order to get to the secret techniques himself.

Naruto got angry and got up immediately in order to attack back but Mizuki began his explanation.

"I'll tell you the truth"

Iruka quickly yelled back in order to hide the S-class secret that the whole village pledged not to reveal but it was too late.

" 12 years ago… You know about the **Demon Fox** being sealed,right? There was a rule made specifically for you right after that."

"Huh? For me?" said a scared Naruto.

"Yeah. The rule was that nobody is allowed to tell you that you are the **Demon Fox** himself! You ARE the **jinchūriki** of the **Nine-Tailed Fox** that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. It has always been your fault"

"STOP IT!" yelled Iruka as he tried to attack Mizuki but he was too injured from the kunais earlier.

"Haven't you found it odd that everyone hated you? Young or old?" yelled Mizuki as he readies a Fuma Shuriken to kill off Naruto.

"Iruka is the same! He never truly cared about you. He actually hates you."

By now,Naruto has started tearing up at the truth. 'So that's what a **jinchūriki** mean.' the thought lingered on his head. His emotions starting building up and a weird red,demonic chakra started slowly flowing from his stomach into an aura around him.

His whiskers began more defined and his bright,blue eyes turned reddish. His nails got longer,almost as if it's meant to be his claws. The young blond began to be filled with emotions that was bottled up for the past 12 years of his life.

Iruka knew from the bottom of his heart that Naruto didn't mean any of the pranks he did. Due to not knowing a parent's love from an early age and is hated by the villagers without any knowledge whatsoever, he makes trouble. This is all so that he can get acknowledgement of his existence in any possible way. He tries his best to act tough,but he's truly suffering on the inside.

Mizuki threw the Fuma Shuriken towards Naruto that isn't paying any attention to his surroundings because of his rage. Mizuki thought this was the end except that Iruka blocked it with his body.

The Fuma Shuriken stabbed him right on his spinal cord. Iruka was quickly losing blood as he had many holes on his body from Mizuki's attack.

"Why…?" whimpered Naruto full of shock that someone who he thought hated him with all his heart would protect him with their body.

"..."

"After my parents died in the attack, there was no one to acknowledge me. I felt sad at times and as such, I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention. I knew I wasn't able to do well in school and just acted like an idiot to get attention as it was better than nothing." said Iruka as the flood gates was released.

"Yeah,Naruto. I understand. I know how it felt like. Maybe if I did a better job,you wouldn't have felt like this." Iruka slowly said as he begins to feel more and more numb.

"Stop lying to him,Iruka and tell him the truth! We all know how much you cursed him." Yelled Mizuki getting impatient.

'Damn it… I knew it. Even Iruka-Sensei deep down…..' thought Naruto feeling betrayed.

"Yeah,maybe at one point in time. But I learned that the **Demon Fox** and Uzumaki Naruto were not the same person! He may not be the hardest worker and he's so clumsy so nobody accepts him. But he already knows what is to feel pain in his heart. He has never been the **Demon Fox** and never will be!"

"Stop lying…." whimpered Naruto from below.

"Naruto is one of my excellent students. He…. He's not the **Demon Fox**. He's a m-member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He is Uzumaki Naruto!" proclaimed Iruka that was panting harder and harder.

Naruto began tearing up at how much it turned out Iruka cared about him.

"Why,Sensei? Why would you do this for me? After all I-I've done to you.. W-why..?" sobbed Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"I never blamed you for anything. Alright? Let's go have some ra..." were Iruka's last words before he finally fell from his bloodlust.

Both Naruto and Mizuki were in shock at the scene in front of them. Mizuki having more experience quickly snapped out of it and began his attack again.

He threw another flurry of kunais and shurikens at the traumatized Naruto but it was too late. The demonic aura has now fully surrounded him giving the appearance of a one-tailed fox. The chakra destroyed all the kunais and shurikens thrown.

Naruto got on all fours in pain as the mysterious red chakra was burning him but he was ignoring that as much as possible. He felt power surging in his veins.

"You fucking bastard!" yelled the one-tailed mini fox as he dashed towards Mizuki.

"No! NO! GET AWAY" Yelled the now-frightened ex-academy instructor. But his yells were all in vain.

An arm made completely of the red chakra stabbed through Mizuki grabbing his once beating heart. Naruto filled with rage felt no remorse over what he just did.

"Y-you see…? I was right. You were the **Demon Fox** ,after all. You f-fucking monster…." muttered Mizuki before he closed his eyes forever.

After accomplishing his goals, Naruto fell on the ground full of fatigue from using the chakra. The chakra all gone and the only feeling left was pain and exhaustion.

'Now what..?' were Naruto's final thoughts before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you,guys so much for reading my first chapter. As I've mentioned before,don't be afraid to leave reviews. I'd take any advice to improve my own writing skills. Thank you once again :)**


End file.
